


The Detention Diaries

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Flirting, Detention, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian always manages to find himself in detention, Mickey is always the reason why
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 38
Kudos: 112





	1. Incident #1

The Detention Diaries  
Part One— Incident #1 

“So, are you doing anything this weekend, or is it just another night home alone with video games?” 

Ian looked over, Mandy was leaning against the row of lockers as he dug into his for a book he needed for their next class together. He couldn’t help but smile at her sarcastic but totally serious tone. “If there was anything interesting to do tonight, I would. But there isn't, so video games it is.”

“Lame.” Mandy groaned. “There is at least one party on Fridays, probably more. You just don’t look hard enough.”

“Mandy, when have I ever liked parties?” Ian asked, eyebrows raised as he waited for her to answer. When she didn’t, he laughed. “Yeah, exactly. It’s just the same jerks from school with shitty beer and even shittier weed. I’d rather just stay home.” Ian shut his locker and twisted the lock into place, then leaned against it like she did and they both started to people watch. “Besides, you always hook up and I’m left out.”

“Well if you wanted to join…” she grinned when he rolled his eyes at her. “I only hook up near the end of it anyways so I don’t have to go back home. You’d do the same if you found someone you wanted.”

“Mandy, there is only one other openly gay guy in our school and he’s a freshman. He’s a total nerd and I don’t mean the cool kind either. I can’t even talk to him without feeling like I’m taking the SAT’s.”

Mandy snorted. “Well, there’s that. He’s also dull as a teacher, has no game and isn’t even attractive.”

“Glad you see my point.”

It was Friday, and like every other weekend, they had this party conversation. She’d talk him into going, he’d go and regret it and be left by himself at the end. It could only go on so long before he had to put a stop to it and he was. No more parties for him. She was on her own. 

“Trust me, I wish more guys at this school were gay. At least they have some kind of style, unlike all the guys I get stuck with.” Mandy said as she flipped off her last bad decision as he winked at her and sauntered down the hallway. “Uggh, he was the worst.”

“You need better taste.” Ian said seriously and wasn’t surprised when she punched his shoulder. She only did that when he was right and she hated it. “You’re on your own, chick.”

“Ian….” Mandy drew his name out like it had more than once syllable and hung on his arm, batting her clumpy eyelashes. 

That puppy look didn’t work on him anymore. When they were freshmen, yes, every single time. But now they were juniors and he knew she did that shit on purpose. He knew his way around her and those mind games by now. 

“Give me one good reason.” Ian challenged but before she could come up with whatever excuse she thought up, he was being propelled into the middle of the hallway. He dodged people walking so he didn’t fall and looked over in time to see who bumped into him. 

Mickey; Mandy’s brother. That would have been his only reason to go to the party, but Mickey would never give him the time of day...in fact, he seemed to despise him for some reason or another. Almost like a bully, but not really. Bullies cared about fucking up your day, Mickey didn’t. 

“Prick!” Mandy yelled after him but he never turned around.

“Watch where the fuck you’re going!” Ian yelled as well but this time Mickey stopped and turned, those active eyebrows in his hairline. Shit, this was about to get bad, as it always did when Mickey looked at him. “Dick.”

“What’d you say to me, Gallagher?” Mickey demanded as he walked backwards a few steps before he turned and barrelled after him. 

Normally he wasn’t so confrontational but Mickey just pushed his buttons like no one else did and he couldn’t control what came out of his mouth. Not even when Mandy did her best to shut him up before it went too far. “I said watch where you’re going, dick. There’s an entire fucking hallway.”

A few people stopped whatever they were doing to watch but most of them, the ones who’d been tormented by Mickey at one time or another just kept walking, ignoring the future fight that was about to go down.

“Don’t stand in the way then.” Mickey finally made it over to him and shoved him back. “Always in my way.”

Ian glared, his teeth clenched. He shoved Mickey back, unwilling to take that kind of shit. Mickey looked surprised, but almost excited. “You could have gone around.”

“And you could have fucking moved!” Mickey shouted back and got in his face. “M’ tired of seeing your face every time I turn around. Like a dog with a bone.”

Ian didn’t back down, his body was all tingly now, equal parts fear and excitement. This is as close as he’d gotten to someone of the same sex in a long time and his body knew what it liked, what got him going. Mickey did, he always had but that shit was too complicated to entertain ideas like that. They were nose to nose now, or nose to chin because Mickey had to look up to actually meet his eyes. He would never lift up and act like he was the same height, but Ian always felt small around him. 

“Mickey, stop!” Mandy yelled at him, but didn’t make a move to get between them. “Just leave him alone.”

Mickey laughed. “Guess you need a girl to protect you, huh, Gallagher? 

When Mickey turned, ready to leave after having the last word, Ian knew it was about to get physical. He couldn’t let Mickey get away with saying something like that, especially not with everyone watching them. If he did, that would count as a loss and they’d think he needed Mandy to fight his battles for him. If they didn’t lose all respect for him already, they would after that.

Ian moved before his brain gave the order and he was chasing after Mickey and with his long stride and Mickey’s short legs, he caught up to him in three steps and made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He shoved him again, harder this time until he fell forward. Mickey would have hit the floor if his arms didn’t break his fall, he stopped inches from the ground and the entire room seemed to take a collective gasp. Mandy cursed behind him, knowing it was about to go down.

“Fuck you, Mickey!” Ian took a few steps back as Mickey began to climb to his feet. Mickey might be smaller than he was, but he was damn fast. “I don’t need her to protect me.”

Mickey dusted off his hands, eyes blazing with fire. “Yeah, well maybe you should.”

Mickey came at him before he could track the steps he took to get closer. Within seconds, he was being pushed back, Mickey’s entire body was against his, head pushed into his chest as he tried to shove him back. It worked, Mickey knocked the wind out of him and he doubled over, which is what Mickey needed to get the upper hand. One fist connected with his sternum, forcing the breath he took to leave instantly, then Mickey’s knee came up and hit that same spot and all he could do was punch at his back and try to block the shots coming one after another.

“Mickey!!” Mandy yelled again and kicked the locker.

Ian finally managed to push him off and regained his breath. Mickey stood at a distance, fists up and ready to go again. Ian held his hands up, instead of holding his midsection. That seemed to seal the deal for an actual fight because Mickey started swinging. Ian tried to recall what he learned from those boxing lessons and managed to dodge a few swings, side stepping him, using his forearms to block his fists. But Mickey was fast and more than one of those blows connected, one at his chin, which snapped his head back so hard he could taste blood in his mouth, then another at his stomach, making it feel like someone kicked him in the balls.

“Fight me, you pussy!” Mickey growled and swung again.

This time, Ian blocked the blow and delivered one of his own. It caught Mickey square in the face, he hadn’t been fast enough to block it. Mickey staggered back, holding his now bloody nose and Ian felt victorious. Mickey seemed impressed, he smirked through the blood that dripped from his nose. Ian knew what came next would hurt, Mickey underestimated him once, he wasn’t about to do it again.

“Nice shot, Gallagher.” Mickey wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “But you only get one.”

Ian braced as Mickey charged forward again, but he didn’t get far. Coach Mills, the football coach and hands down the most intimidating guy Ian had ever seen...not counting Mickey, had Mickey by the scruff of his hoodie, holding him in place as he kept trying to come at him. Ian put his fists down, the fight was over, Mickey just didn’t accept it yet. He was still trying to come at him, thrashing and wiggling and trying to throw him off. It didn’t work, that guy was over six foot of nothing but muscle. 

“That’s enough!!” Mills barked. He turned to the students watching. “Back to class!!”

Even Mandy took off, shooting him a sympathetic look before she turned the corner. “He started it.”

“I’m ending it.” Mills replied and with another jerk, Mickey stopped trying to get free. “Every week with you two, every single week. They don’t pay me enough to deal with your shit.”

“Let me go!”

Mills let him go with a shove. “You two, with me.”

They fell side by side as they followed Mills to the principal's office. They didn’t try to fight again, but they shared more than one glare and Mickey hadn’t stopped cursing under his breath. The secretary let them all in without a word. 

“Take a seat.”

Ian sat down first, surprised that Mickey chose the seat beside him instead of the one across the room. He put his head back against the glass of the window and tried not to listen to what Mills was telling their principal. The last thing he needed was to get suspended but him and Mickey fighting was quickly becoming a pattern. He wasn’t optimistic. 

“Good news boys, you two just earned detention.” Mills announced happily as he came back into the room. “Today, after school. Report to Mister Jacob’s room and you will sit there until the school closes at six o’clock, not a minute sooner or you earn another session.”

Mickey groaned.

Ian nearly rolled his eyes but knew Mills was still watching. “Fine.”

“Anymore fighting and you’re both in deep shit. Get out.”

Ian was up out of his seat before Mickey was, he barged out the door and power walked back to his locker for his bag. He knew Mickey was behind him, he could feel his burning stare but didn’t turn around. He jerked his bag up by the strap and went to his next class where he got written up for being late. 

It looked like the party was out...even if he was going. He had a date with Mickey at detention.

**

Detention was such a bore. Yeah, he’d rather be anywhere aside from school on a Friday night but it wouldn’t be so bad if he could actually do something aside from just sitting there. They weren’t allowed to do any homework or read or draw or fuck around on their phone. Just nothing but sitting for over three hours. He was tired just from staying in the same spot and each time he began to doze off, Mister Jacob’s would slam a book down on the desk to wake him up.

Mickey had been late...no surprise there. Ian was surprised he showed at all but he knew why he did. Coach Mills delivered him in person just to make sure he went. Ian laughed until his eyes watered and knew Mickey was thinking about hitting him again. He was constantly glaring at him, mumbling curses under his breath. 

Ian tried to stay focused on something else, anything else and when Mister Jacob’s finally fell asleep when there was only forty five minutes left, Ian put his head down against the desk and closed his eyes. He was tired enough to sleep, and probably would have until he heard the unmistakable sound of Mickey’s boots on the tile floor. He looked up and when the spots cleared from his eyes, he saw Mickey trying to sneak his way out.

“Sit the fuck down!” Ian hissed under his breath. Mickey’s stopped tip toeing and looked over. “I don’t want more of this shit because you don’t want to stay.”

Mickey flipped him off. “Like I care what you want.”

“Mickey!” Ian stood when Mickey turned back around and made a b-line for the door. He cleared the teachers desk and opened the door and Mickey was about to run for the nearest door. “Get your ass back in there. I’m not doing another three hours of this shit on Monday.”

“Fuck off.”

Before Mickey could slip outside and leave him to deal with Mills on his own, Ian ran after him and got him in a headlock, with Mickey thrashing to get out but he was already dragging him back to the room. “Less than half an hour, Mick. Deal with it.”

“Fuck you!” Mickey gripped Ian’s shirt and tried to pull him off. “Get off me!”

The punches to his back hurt, but not enough for him to let go. He drug Mickey to the door but didn’t expect to run right into Coach Mills. He looked up, eyes fearful and Mickey stopped trying to get out.

“I expected Milkovich to sneak out but not you.”

“I wasn’t…” Ian let Mickey go and tried to argue but Mills wasn’t hearing it. 

“You boys just earned yourself another afternoon in detention on Monday. Get back in there and if I see you two out here again, it’ll be an entire week.” Mills held the door open, waiting.

Mickey pushed past him and Ian bit his tongue so he didn’t call him an asshole again. He followed and took his original seat, far from Mickey. Mills closed the door. Mister Jacob’s was still asleep like nothing happened. 

“Nice going.” 

Ian rolled his eyes. “Like always, this shit is on you.”

“The fuck it is.” Mickey turned. “I would have gotten out clean if not for you.”

“Yeah and Monday he’d pull us out of class and slap us with another day. Now we have one.” Ian wanted to throw his books and knock some sense into him. “The last thing I want is to be stuck with you on a fucking Friday.”

“Well it’s mutual, Gallagher!” Mickey flipped him off and put his head down against the desk. “Bitch.”

“Asshole.” Ian mumbled but knew Mickey heard him. 

He also put his head down and closed his eyes. This time he didn’t look up until the bell rang twenty minutes later and Mickey was nowhere to be found. He stood and grabbed his bag before he walked out. Thankfully the hallway was empty, he really had his fair share of Milkovich time today, anything over an hour was too long. 

Ian made it back to his locker to put his books up and found the door had been spray painted in red: ‘fuck you’ had been written and there was only one person ballsy enough to do it. It was still wet and dripped onto the floor. He unlocked it, shoved his bag in, took his hoodie out and left the school before he found the nearest can of spray paint and redecorated Mickey’s locker. 

Although the last few hours had been utter hell, Ian didn’t understand the smile he couldn’t shake whenever he thought about Mickey taking the time to fuck up his locker. It was hardly a sign one way or another, but Ian indulged and thought about it a moment too long. He knew Milkovich’s were a handful, being Mandy’s best friend...he knew that for years, but now he had to deal with Mickey and wasn’t sure he should be as excited as he was. Mickey was trouble, he’d always been trouble.


	2. Incident #2

The Detention Diaries  
Incident #2

It was Monday. 

Ian spent the entire weekend trying to get out of detention after school. He called Coach Mills, offered to do it in the morning instead, or with another teacher, he even asked to scrape paint off lockers. Anything besides being in the same room with Mickey for three hours...again. No dice. Mills didn’t give two shits about what he wanted, or why he wanted as far away from Mickey as possible. 

Just because he wanted to fuck Mickey until he walked funny the rest of the week, did not mean he wanted to potentially get tossed into yet another round of detention because Mickey wanted to leave early. It was cutting into his after school activities for one and for two, he didn’t think he could stand another three hour session of thinking about all the things he wanted to do to him.

Mickey would never go for him. Ever. He pretty much knew that. He knew Mickey liked guys...specific guys, Mandy talked about it sometimes and it was never hidden like that, but with Mickey’s attitude, it was hard to judge what his type would be. Not to mention Ian certainly wasn’t up for taking a dick up his ass if Mickey turned out to be a top instead of the bottom he was meant to be. Ian might dabble in the butt stuff alone, but that was a step he wasn’t ready for. 

Without much of a choice, Ian tossed his bag over one shoulder and slammed his locker. The school was already empty and he was to be expected back in mister Jacob's room. Mills knew the bastard slept and it was easy to sneak away, maybe that’s why he kept putting them with him. Hoping to get them for detention for the rest of the semester. Fat chance. If Mickey was going to try and sneak out again, Ian had the urge to knock him out and slump him against one of the desks. At least he’d be in the damn room. 

Mandy called his phone yet again as soon as he found his destination at the end of the hallway. The door was open ajar and Ian ignored the call while he pushed it open with his foot. Jacob’s was awake for once and Mickey wasn’t there yet. Ian signed in and sat at the seat at the desk by the window. It was closed but with the okay from Jacob’s, he cracked it open and let the breeze in. 

They were supposed to be there no later than five minutes after three and it was five after. Mickey didn’t show. It was still early but Ian had this feeling in his gut and he was almost grateful for it. It wasn’t his problem if Mickey didn’t show. He was responsible for himself and no one else. It would be counted for him and Mickey would earn himself another detention. It was kinda poetic since he was there twice because of Mickey. 

“Looks like mister Milkovich didn’t show.” Jacob’s shook his head in that disapproving way only teachers could, then kicked back in his chair, his feet on the ledge. “If you have any work, get it done before Mills shows up.”

Ian took out his books quickly. They weren’t supposed to do homework, but Jacob’s knew sneaking out was Mickey’s fault and he was cutting him a break. Good, because he needed one. He would barely have time to eat and shower before he had to be right back in bed for school the next morning. He worked quickly, thinking maybe he’d have time for a nap after.

Jacob’s was already asleep twenty minutes later when he stuffed his books back into his bag. Ian stood and stretched until his back popped and walked around a little. He snatched a worn paperback book off the shelf in case that nap didn’t happen, then drank from the fountain in the corner. He moved back to his desk, leaned back against the window and kicked his feet up on the desk across from him. It wasn’t what he would normally like to relax in but it was better than nothing.

Mickey was still MIA

The book didn’t hold his attention for more than half an hour. He played games on his phone, trolled his social media for the latest memes, even texted Mandy for over half an hour. By the time he set his phone down and folded up on the top of his desk, intent on sleeping the rest of the time, he only had forty five minutes left. It was much, much better than last time. He’d skate by this one with no issues and Mickey would he alone for detention tomorrow. 

Ian managed to doze in and out before a rustling of the bushes outside caught his attention enough to wake him up. He blinked past the fuzzy snow from laying on his arms and turned, squinting at the sun. Mickey was standing just outside the window, he’d been trying to get his attention for some time. There were little pebbles all around him. He kicked at them and emptied out the hood of his jacket before he turned around.

The first thing he did was flip his off, which Mickey returned kindly. He was hidden in the shadow of the building. “Nice of you to show up.”

“Fuck you, I got held up.”

“Not my problem. You’re on your own tomorrow.”

“Just move the fuck over and let me crawl through.”

Jacob’s was snoring like a train and probably wouldn’t hear a nuke going off. But Ian shook his head. “Nope. Got half an hour left and I’m sure Mills will be checking in. My luck, he’d think I was helping you escape again.”

“Come on, man. Just scoot over and I’ll crawl in. You just gotta keep your mouth shut.”

This entire thing was pointless and he said as much. “Jacob’s already put the sign in sheet in his desk. He knows you weren’t here.”

“Just move the fuck over!!”

Giving in, Ian switched desks and watched Mickey ninja his way through the window. He even took a picture for evidence, or blackmail, he wasn’t sure yet. Ian was mildly impressed. Mickey was rather stealthy for someone so fucking loud all the time. He only kicked the side of the wall once and Jacob’s let out an even deeper snore and slept right through it. Ian found himself laughing a little as Mickey army crawled a few steps before he managed to stand. He was flipped off within seconds. 

“Now what?” Ian asked, once again kicked back in his seat.

Mickey looked around. “Gotta get the sheet from his desk.”

“Good luck.”

“You're gonna help me.” Mickey said matter of fact. 

Ian shook his head. “No, the fuck I’m not. I’m in here twice because of you. Not gonna do it again. You get it.” That’s when Mickey turned to face him and Ian finally saw him. He had a large bruise around his left eye, a nasty black eye, like someone took a shot right at his face. Because of Mandy, he knew who gave it to him and instantly wanted to help. “You fucking owe me.”

The relieved smile didn’t stay on Mickey’s face for long, but Ian saw it. It made him want Mickey just a little bit more and maybe during that one second Mickey didn’t hate him as much as he claimed he did. Ian had a flutter in his stomach, like always, but this one was like butterflies trapped inside a tornado. He didn’t know what it meant. 

“Lower left side.” Ian whispered as they approached the desk. They were light on their feet. 

“How do you know?” Mickey hissed.

Ian shushed him. That’s when he realized how close they were. Almost nose to nose. “That’s where I saw him put it.”

The drawer was stuck. Mickey couldn’t get into it without pushing the desk chair away and that would wake up Jacob’s. Ian thought for a second while Mickey panicked. He was running out of time. It took seconds before he was moving up behind Jacob’s. He held his finger up to his mouth, making sure Mickey was quiet, then slowly eased the chair forward until Mickey could slip his hand inside. He grabbed it, sighed his name and the time he arrived—which was fudged just a little—and tucked it back inside before he closed it. 

Mickey ran for the desk in the back and shut and locked the window. Ian took the one next to him, instead of further away. Something between them changed, in only a few moments and he could feel it. It had to be something good because when the bell rang seconds later, Mickey smiled the biggest fucking smile he’d ever seen...right at him. Ian barely had time to blush his way through his own smile before Mickey was pretending to be asleep. 

The door opened and Mills filled the doorway with a scowl. Ian grabbed his bag and stood, then kicked at Mickey’s desk until he pretended to bolt up. Mills scowled at them for both being there still, then stomped over to Jacob’s desk and kicked at his chair until he woke up with a tight scream. 

Mickey giggling was almost as good as that smile. 

“Do you think you can stay awake, mister Jacob’s. That’s how they were able to attempt leaving last time.”

Jacob’s looked at them. “Milkovich wasn’t here on time.”

Ian clenched his teeth when Mills smiled. 

“When did he show up?”

Jacob’s couldn’t answer that and reached inside his desk for the sheet and looked. “Says ten past three.”

“You slept the entire time!”

Mickey giggled again and Ian felt it skip down his spine. “Sir, he was here five minutes late but he’s been here the entire time.” Ian spoke up quickly, lying his ass off. Everyone looked at him. 

Mills stomped on heavy feet towards him. “You lyin to me, Gallagher? That’s another shot at detention if you are.”

“I’m not lying.” Ian all but saw Mickey’s surprise. He covered it quickly and remained eye contact. “The entire time.”

“We’ll see!” Mills tossed the paper down on the desk and slammed the door closed behind him. 

Jacobs sat down, obviously flustered and Ian pulled Mickey to the door. He was still giggling like a girl. Once safely out of that particular hallway, Ian barely had time to catch himself when Mickey playfully shoved against his shoulder. He couldn’t stop smiling and didn’t know what the hell came over him. Mickey’s lip was still split from the punch Ian gave him and they were laughing together. It was weird.

It had to be a delusion. 

“You better hope he never finds out or we are in there til we graduate.” Mickey pushed open the doors and lit a smoke as soon as he stepped outside. “I can’t be creative with my entrances and exits anymore.”

Ian put some space between them but fell into step with Mickey as he took the steps down to the parking lot. “I’m sure you’d have figured out another way.”

“You gonna keep that picture?” Mickey offered him the smoke. 

“For awhile.” Ian took it and put his mouth right there Mickey’s had been and inhaled deeply. Mickey kept glancing at him, then looking away, only to do it all over again. He hands the cigarette back. “Just until I feel better about our situation.”

“That’s fair.” Mickey turned and Ian let him, thinking he’d just leave. He was wrong. He called out again. “Gallagher.”

Ian stopped too. “Yeah?”

Mickey hesitated, then tongued the corner of his mouth. “Thanks.”

Before he could reply one way or another, Mickey was taking off the other direction. Ian watched until he turned a corner and he couldn’t see him anymore. He started the long walk back to his house, but before he left, he found that picture stored in his phone and deleted it. 

Friends or not, things had changed. There was no way he’d use that picture against him and Mickey didn’t know that, he didn’t know it was already gone. Ian thought that might mean Mickey would start being a little nicer to him now, maybe.


End file.
